Dorian(sbpayne)
Name: Dorian Alignment: Unprincipled OCC: Ley Line Rifter Sex: n/a Age: 120 (Lifespan 350) Height: 6ft Weight: 390lbs (Dense) Eyes: n/a Hair: None Level: 6 Experience: 2591 Race Type: Mineral Race: Lassinike Notes on mineral beings: Damage Resistant: Kinetic energy/impact weapons, falls, punches and explosive do half damage. Extreme fire and cold do 10% damage Impervious to poison and toxins (does NOT eat/drink, or breathe and has no circulatory system) Regeneration: 2D6 SDC/HP per 24 hours. Hibernative sleep restores doubles per day 4D6 day one 8D6 day two … etc. Can regenerate lost limbs and massive damage (Needs 1 extra day per limb) Mineral beings are considered MD creatures and do MD damage. PS & PE considered supernatural Lassinakes are composed of a dense material that resembles solid clear glass. They are virtually invisible underwater 90% prowl 1/3 damage from lasers. They feed on ambient PPE and can Store 15 PPE per level Attributes: IQ-17 ME-20 MA-14 PS-23 PP-22 PE-21 PB-12 SPD-27 (18 MPH) HP- 68 SDC -256 (MDC – 324) PPE- 233 Supplemental PPE -20 at Ley Line 40 at nexus Natural AR – 14 Save VS: HF +2 +5 Possession +3 Mind Control +2 Curse +2 Psionics +3 Insanity +3 Magic +5 Poison +3 Coma/Death +12% Spell strength (Level 6) +1 Perception +2 Combat: Hand to Hand: Expert (Lvl 6) Melee Damage + 8 +2 Kick Damage Crit on 18 Attacks: 5 Bonuses: +6 Strike +3 Disarm +2 Pull Punch, +8 Parry, +8 Dodge, +6 Roll, Combat Notes: Auto Kick 1D8 (MD) No fear of heights Auto knockout on (20) Powers (Racial) Supernatural PS & PP Racial Spells Globe of Daylight 1(2) Multiple Images 4(7) Armor of Ithan 3(10) House of Glass 5(12) Tongues 6(12) Control the Beasts 6(18) Fly as the Eagle 7(25) Metamorphosis: Animal 7(25) Negate Magic 8(30) Create Gravity Well 15(1100) (FTG p126) 10. Ley Line Rifter OCC Spells Blinding Flash 1(1) Sense Evil 1(2) See the Invisible 1(4) Fear 2(5) Befuddle 2(6) Darkness 2(6) (HU2 p322) B Shadow Meld 4(5) B Chameleon 5(3) B Escape 5(4) B Call Lightning 6(5) A Ley Line Fade 7(10) A Ley Line Tendril Bolts 8(13) A Ley Line Time Flux 9(40) B Mystic Portal 10(60) B Teleport: Superior 10(150) A Ley Line Ghost 10(40 or 120) A Ley Line Storm Defense 11(90) A Swallowing Rift 12(150) A Summon Ley Line Storm 12(250) B Close Rift 14 (100+) A Ley Line Restoration 15(400+) A Dimensional Portal 15(500) Lay Line Rifter Abilities 1. Sense lay line & Magic Energy a. Sense ley line b. Sense Nexus c. Sense Rift d. Sense Magic in use e. Sense Magic Energy 2. Read Ley Lines 3. Ley Line Transmission 4. Ley Line Phasing (teleportation) 5. Lay Line Drifting (Hover) 6. Lay Line Rejuvenation 7. Ley Line Observation Ball 8. Affinity with Rift and Ley Line Magic 9. Teleportational Hitchhiking OCC Skills (IQ Bonus +3%) Language: American 98% (has learned since being stranded on Rifts Earth Also knows racial language) Language: Spanish 50%+20% +3/L Language: Elvin 50%+20% +3/L Climbing - 40%+5%+15% +5/L Math: Basic – 45%+10% +5/L Land Navigation - 40%+4% +5/L Wilderness Survival – 30%+10% +5/L Pilot: Hovercraft - 50% +5% +5/L Lore: Demon & Monster – 25%+15% +5/L Lore: D-Bee - 25%+10% +5/L Lore: Magic - 25%+10% +5/L Lore: Cattle & Animals - 25%+10% +5/L Lore: Faeries & Creatures of Magic - 25%+10% +5/L OCC Related Skills Literacy: American – 40% +5/L Radio Basic – 40% +5/L Recycling – 30 +5/L Horsemanship: Exotic – 30%/20% +5/L WP: Pole Arm, +1 Strike & Parry WP: Energy Pistol, +1 Strike Secondary Skills: Basic Mechanics 30% +5/L Computer Operation Aerobic Athletics Balance 30% +5/L Athletics Body Building & Weight Lifting Running Weapons: Vibro-Vougle, 7ft, 6lbs, 5D6 +3 (MD, Aliens Unlimited p164) Vibro-Dagger 2D6 MD NG-57 Heavy-Duty Ion Blaster, 5lbs, 500ft Range, 10 shots, 2D4 or 3D6 Damage 3 extra Clips Equipment & Appearance: Rides a silonar with a saddle, Personal Items Include; change of clothes and a bed roll Dorian feels no need for armor given his nature. He dressed in regular cloths and Leather boots and gloves that cover his entire body. The medallion around his neck contains remnants of his lost civilization. It is his one prized possession. He wears a set of dark goggles and a kind of half mask around ware his mouth and nose would be if he were human. He always wears the hood of his cloak up to hide his face. His garb is arranged so that he may go unnoticed among humans as an alien. He carries his Vibro-Vougle, either on his back or carried in his hand. It is decorated with strange characters and runes form his home planet. His Ion blaster is tucked discretely in the nape of his back under his cloak. Racial Background: (Aliens Unlimited Pg127) Dorian’s Civilization was destroyed 200 years before the great cataclysm. On his home planet of Assin his fellow Lassinikes built themselves an advanced society. His people were so attuned to the magic Lay lines that pulsed on their planet that they wove it into every aspect of life. Lassinike children learned to cast spells at the same time they learned to walk and talk. They conducted trade through mystic portals instead of interstellar ships. In their effort to improve trade routes the Lassinikes began experimenting with the Rifts looking for a short cut. As a result they opened a rift to a world inhabited by intergalactic creatures called the Riathenor. These malevolent beings seized the opportunity and began using Assin for their own evil purposes. In the process Assin experienced a cataclysm of its own. However, Assin couldn’t survive the strain, and the planet was destroyed. Back Story: Dorian’s family was among those who understood the nature of the rifts and managed to escape the explosion with a small band of their own people. Unknown to Dorian and his group the rift they escaped through not only transported them to earth, it also transported them 300 years into the future. The group immediately banded together and built a community near the banks of the Mississippi River. Some years later, their small little colony was discovered by a Coalition patrol. The Coalition did their best to exterminate the little settlement but all they were able to do was to scatter them across the planet. Dorian doesn’t see his fellow Lassinikes anymore he is sure they are wandering on Earth same as him. For now he upholds his races right and code of holding magic in high regard. He seeks out those friendly to D-bees and fights for the freedom and Justice for all races. He despises the coalition and embraces those like himself. Dorian, like much of his race, cannot stand anyone who misuses magic.